This invention relates to structures for making an improved lens implant, as a replacement for a cataract-clouded or otherwise diseased natural lens. The invention represents improvement over structures described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,556 and over my various other patent disclosures referred to in said patent. Reference is therefore made to said patent and disclosures for greater background detail as to structure, and manufacturing and manipulating technique.
Regardless of the structure of an intraocular lens and its mount, relatively great skill is required for installation at or through an iris opening, if post-operative trauma are to be avoided. The likelihood of such trauma is also reduced, to the extent that lens mounting structure imposes least restriction upon normal aperture responses of the iris.